Undercover Underboss
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. In Industrial 7 of U.C. 0096, Banagher Links has a supportive father and a budding romance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Sunrise does.**

 **[UU]**

 **Undercover Underboss**

 **[UU]**

 **Universal Century, 0096, Industrial 7, Side 5 "Loum"**

A closed-type space colony managed by the conglomerate, Anaheim Electronics, Industrial 7 was home to approximately two million people, half of which were either Anaheim employees or related to one, and was also where an industrial college administered by Anaheim was located at. Seventeen years following the One Year War that included a devastating battle for Side 5 in it's previous location at Earth's Lagrange point 1 and twelve years since the surviving Loum colonies were relocated to Lagrange point 4 as part of the Earth Federation's Side Reorganization Plan, Industrial 7 stood as a symbol of the Earth Sphere's then mindset of moving progressively forward from the past scourges of the One Year War, especially when the more isolated conflicts of the Titans and Zeon Remnants hadn't been brought to Side 5 before.

"Takuya's still pretty pumped about the upcoming trip to the Snail." Banagher Links, a student at the industrial college, was telling his fellow student, Micott Bartsch, about how their mutual friend was looking forward to their class' trip to the colony builder docked at Industrial 7 as the couple were enjoying a calm walk.

Micott couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "Yeah, that sounds like Takuya all right. Must be thinking that we can squeeze some peeks at the war museum with the old Mobile Suits and all that."

Banagher chuckled knowingly. "At least go easy on him, Micott, that's just part of his natural charm."

The two laughed a bit before it was time for them to part ways.

"I'll be seeing you later, Banagher." Micott said with a hug. "I promised my girlfriends that I'd hang out with them for a bit before the day is over."

Returning the hug, Banagher replied. "I've got somethings to take care of, too. Maybe later we can check out that old movie fest once the trip is over."

Smiling, Micott pulled herself out with a quick kiss to Banagher's lips and giggled seeing the blush on his face. "Sure, that sounds good. Bye, Banagher."

Waving her goodbye, Banagher then took his time walking to the _Magallanica_ colony builder where he was supposed to meet with his father.

On his way to the mansion where Cardeas Vist resided at, Banagher thought how after his mother, Anna Links, passed away and he started to attend the college, he was soon approached by the Vist Foundation that was closely affiliated with Anaheim and he was reunited after many years apart with his biological father, Cardeas. Although Cardeas admitted that he wanted to respect Anna's wishes of not having Banagher involved in the complicated Vist family life, he also would've been ashamed if he chose not to express his condolences in person, which is how the two formally met. Not feeling much antipathy for Cardeas in spite of the previous lack of involvement and actually somewhat happy that he still had a family to possibly rely upon, Banagher secretly started to interact with his father whenever there was time to do so. While Banagher hated to keep what he learned from his friends, he didn't want to be treated as some bigshot just because of who his father was, and he also understood that keeping his parentage under wraps would be wise for the moment from what Cardeas would tell him about people who don't view the Vists kindly.

Eventually arriving at the mansion, Banagher made his way to Cardeas' office once cleared for entry and saw him with a warm smile.

"How was your date, son?" Cardeas asked first.

Banagher blushed at the question, but seeing his father's amused expression, knew he couldn't ignore it. "I don't think it was a real date, Dad, but it was nice. And I guess I wasn't expecting Micott to kiss me."

Cardeas' amused smile grew in size. "Really? I'm pleased that you're growing to have quite the magnetic pull as they say around women."

"Dad, seriously." Banagher could just hear the scandalized tone in his own voice while Cardeas laughed outright.

Coughing into his hand to get himself back on track, Cardeas then said. "Well, whoever you decide to spend your years with, Banagher, know that I'll still support you, no matter what."

Banagher smiled in appreciation and then decided to talk what was the topic for their meeting then. "So, what can I do for you, Dad? Do I need to take more lessons for when it's time for me to work with Aunt Martha and Alberto, or something?"

Cardeas placed his hand on his son's shoulder and led him to take a seat. "There will be time for teaching business deals later, Banagher. For now, I just wanted to give you the heads up about what might happen soon."

Seeing Cardeas' serious face, Banagher asked. "What's going to happen?"

Sighing, his father replied. "Depending on how things go down, the Vist Foundation may meet it's end in a new era of chaos and war."

 **[UU]**

 **I hope I get some likers for this piece, considering it has Banagher paired up with someone who's not Mineva/Audrey and involved somewhat with the Vist Foundation. I just wish that the spamming fiend on FFN, who keeps harassing me with their mocking anonymous reviews would just stop, but that's beside the point. I still have a dozen or so one-shots I want to disclose, but I hope that soon I can then finally focus all my attention on the longer works. However, if I'm going to write about Universal Century Gundam in full-length, I'd like to know where I can find Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin – Casval 0057 online to read for free.**

 **If anyone can help in that last regard, please do. I've been struggling for a while now to find it. Hopefully, it'll be in English, though, for obvious reasons. Thanks for reading, people.**


End file.
